SuperSecret Train Ride
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Secret Agent Jacob Black endures a dangerous train ride to get to his next destination. Flash Fiction, Rated K.


A/N: The idea for this story came to me while driving past the train bridge over the Columbia River. I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><span>Super-Secret Train Ride<span>

Jacob Black looked down at his watch. It was a gift from his father, a world-renowned weapons developer. It would have been considered standard issue, if it weren't for the poison dart launcher and the stun ray. The time read two-fifteen in the afternoon.

Jacob's constantly-furrowed eyebrows, thick and black like his short hair, grew closer together, and his mouth turned down further in a permanent scowl. It was a look he'd developed in training and perfected throughout his years as a secret agent. Killing people could do that to a man.

He had exactly forty-eight hours to get to the little restaurant in Borneo. He had to be there to meet his connection and get the instructions for his next job. If he'd been a newer agent, he might have wondered excitedly over what he would be given. Twelve years had taken that excitement, and now he just longed to get it over with.

Jacob adjusted himself on his seat. Trains were always uncomfortable, but he no longer questioned why he had to take them. They were safer, more secret. More secret was always better. He rested back, but didn't close his eyes. He never closed his eyes anymore. Too many dangers lurked around for that. Still, he let the sound of the train on the tracks to soothe him.

His peace didn't last long. A new passenger sat on the seat opposite him. She smiled brightly.

"Hey; I knew I saw you."

Jacob's scowl became more threatening as he looked over this suspiciously happy stranger. She was pretty, he supposed, with long chocolate hair and matching eyes. She acted like she knew him, though, and that always put him on-guard.

"Do I know you?" he asked. His voice was low and gravelly, threatening like Clint Eastwood.

The woman glared at him. "Duh. I just sat here to invite you to my birthday party next week."

"I may not be alive next week." Secret agent life had taught him to never expect to live past the present day.

"Are you serious?" she asked in a tone suggesting he was crazy.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm always serious, Miss . . ." He paused, waiting for her to tell him her name.

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, stupid."

"Bella Stupid. It fits you."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're such an idiot."

"Takes one to know one."

She scoffed in offense and stood up. "I really couldn't care less if you come next week or not." With that, she turned and sat in the seat on the other side of the aisle, purposely staring out the window to ignore him. He almost smiled to himself; making the girls angry was fun.

Jacob was on-guard again when the train lurched. The annoying girl forgotten, he checked his watch again. Forty-seven hours.

JB~*~JB

The train rolled to a slow, jerking stop, and Jacob stood up. As he stepped out onto the platform, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, buddy. How was the ride?"

Seven-year-old Jacob Black ran forward into the waiting arms of his mother. "It was awesome! Can I go again? Please?"

Sarah Black laughed. "What time is it?"

Jacob looked down at his SPYTeK Ultimate Eight-In-One Spy Watch that his dad had given to him for his birthday. "Three o'clock."

It was a beautiful day at the zoo, and Sarah saw no reason why he couldn't go on the thirty-minute train ride again. "Sure, baby. You better hurry and get on, though; it's about to go again."

Jacob smiled a huge, lopsided grin. "Thanks!" He kissed his mother's cheek and ran to get back on the red and yellow train.

JB~*~JB

Dangerous predators on either side of him, extra-daring and courageous wildlife biologist Jacob Black felt no fear. He looked out the window of the standard tan Ford Explorer used for his treks in the wild, straight into the eyes of a hungry male lion staring at him with a look he knew all-too-well.

He narrowed his eyes, telling the lion without words that he wasn't going to be lunch any time soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Forgot to mention above that I don't own Jacob or his mother; they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I have to also give credit to Bill Watterson and Calvin and Hobbes, as without them, I probably wouldn't have come up with this awesome idea.


End file.
